Mi castigo sorpresa
by FFADDICTION
Summary: CONCURSO LEMMONSUTRA/OS8...


_**FANFICTION ADDICTION**_

**El Os que leerás ahora concursa en "Lemmonsutra" te recordamos que las autoras son anónimas y se sabrá su identidad cuando anunciemos a los OS ganadores.**

* * *

**Nombre del grupo:** Fanfiction Addiction.

**Nombre del OS:** Mi castigo sorpresa.

**Disclaimer: **Bella y Edward son un matrimonio perfecto a las afueras de las cuatro paredes de su habitación, pero una vez dentro la pasión y la lujuria junto con un poco de perversión y dominación hacen que ésta pareja deje atrás todo ese prototipo de perfección.

**Advertencia:** Contenido totalmente para adultos, hay escenas de sexo y lenguaje adulto, si eres menor no lo leas o si lo haces que sea bajo tu responsabilidad.

**Pareja:** Bella y Edward.

**Número de palabras:** 3.174.

* * *

Me despierto sobresaltada por el calor. No sé cuanto he dormido, puede que hayan sido minutos o tal vez horas, solo sé que lo único que recuerdo es el placer recorriendo todo mi cuerpo…

_**13 horas antes…**_

Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! ¡Llego tarde! Sabía que no debía acompañar a Alice a comprar aquel vestido. Edward me va a matar.

Busco el teléfono desesperada en cuanto paro en el quinto semáforo en rojo, al parecer, todo _Manhattan_ se ha puesto de acuerdo para joderme. Miro el teléfono y ahí están, tres llamadas perdidas, llego una hora tarde. ¡Joder! Si solo hubiese sido una llamada, mi culo y yo estaríamos a salvo; con dos, podría haber negociado el castigo; pero con tres… tres sólo significa una cosa: podrá hacer conmigo lo que quiera.

Las manos empiezan a sudarme, se resbalan del volante, pero en cuanto veo que el semáforo está en verde, presiono el acelerador con dirección al _Upper East Side_. Sabía que el _Audi r8_ podía alcanzar altas velocidades sin problemas, pero no que me ayudará a no recibir una cuarta llamada de Edward.

Bajo al garaje de nuestro edificio y aparco en mi plaza de garaje. Observo la placa dorada con mi nombre _Isabella Cullen_. Sigo pensando que es demasiado ostentosa, pero eso a Edward le da igual. Bajo del coche sin ningún tipo de elegancia y cuando levanto la mirada, Peter, nuestro jefe de seguridad, está deteniendo el ascensor para mí. Mierda, Edward me ha visto llegar. ¿Es que tiene que estar siempre en todo?

—Hola Peter.

—Señora —se hace a un lado y me deja pasar al interior. Peter es un hombre agradable pero demasiado serio. Suerte que Karen, su mujer y jefa de personal, sabe sacarle una sonrisa de vez en cuando.

— ¿Está muy enfadado?

—Mucho, señora.

—Mierda.

Me muerdo el labio para aguantar las ganas de temblar. Me apoyo contra la pared y observo mi imagen en el espejo. Tengo el pelo alborotado por correr de un lado para otro por todo el centro comercial. La camisa de seda blanca, junto con la falda de tubo negra, están completamente arrugadas por las subidas y bajadas del coche a lo largo del día. Las intento alisar un poco, pero no hay manera. Suerte que hoy decidí ponerme los _Manolo Blahnik_ negros, eso le gustará. Peino con desgana mi larga y castaña cabellera, pero es inútil.

Bien, si no puedes con él, únete. Saco el pintalabios rojo sangre que he comprado especialmente para complacerle y me pinto con cuidado de no salirme. Nunca me han gustado los pintalabios, pero como a Edward sí, lo complazco siempre que puedo. Tal vez no será duro conmigo si sabe que he estado con Alice… ¡pero qué idiota soy! ¡Claro que lo sabe, y es más, le dará igual!

De repente, las puertas del ascensor se abren y ahí está, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su carísimo _Armani_, vestido completamente de negro y los pelos alborotados como siempre. La respiración se me corta y un exquisito calor me recorre la entrepierna. ¿Cómo es posible que después de cinco años de casada aún siga deslumbrándome?

Su postura es totalmente despreocupada pero sus ojos me recorren lentamente ávidos de hambre. Cuando ve mis labios, sus ojos brillan más intensamente, pero cuando su mirada se encuentra con la mía, no puede evitar sonreír con malicia.

Mierda. Estoy perdida.

—Hola —suena tranquilo, pero a mí no me engaña. Me siento como si estuviera a punto de quemarme viva si doy un paso en balde.

—Hola —me muerdo el labio inconscientemente pero para cuando me doy cuenta ya es tarde.

—Peter, te he dejado en mi escritorio un par de informes sobre la chica nueva de limpieza que me gustaría que vieras —Edward habla sin apartar la vista de mi boca, lo que hace que me ponga más nerviosa y ansiosa.

— ¿Algo más, señor?

—Nada más.

—Si me disculpa, señora Cullen —se despide Peter tan eficiente como siempre.

—Adiós Peter —digo sin apartar los ojos de mi marido.

_Vamos Bella, tú eres suya pero él también es tuyo, así que sé valiente _—me digo mentalmente_. _Así que con decisión y tomándolo por sorpresa, acorto la distancia que hay entre nosotros y lo jalo del cuello con fuerza para besarlo con la misma ferocidad con la que él lo hace cada noche. Se queda paralizado durante una milésima de segundo, pero automáticamente me presiona contra su cuerpo haciéndome sentir en el estómago su alegría de verme, lo que naturalmente me hace sonreír orgullosa. Con fuerza, me agarra del pelo inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás, rompiendo así nuestro delicioso beso. Creo que no me cansaré jamás de sus labios.

— ¿Qué haces? —susurra en mi boca.

—Jugar —ahora sí me muerdo el labio queriendo. Sus ojos relampaguean y me vuelve a besar como lo hacía segundos antes, solo que ahora es él el que manda, como siempre.

— ¿Sabe qué hora es, señora Cullen? —susurra en mi oído.

—Las ocho y cuarto más o menos —contesto inocentemente.

— ¿Y a qué hora habíamos quedado?

—A las siete —trago saliva con fuerza. Sé lo que viene ahora, pero nunca me acostumbraré a ello.

—Así que… —¡Pam! Su palma se estrella contra mi trasero sin piedad, lo que me hace jadear y acercarme más a él si es eso posible—, llega una hora y quince minutos tarde. ¿Algo qué decir en su defensa? Y te lo advierto Isabella, nada te va a salvar de esta, así que no pienses en una respuesta convincente porque no te servirá de nada.

—Lo único que puedo decir entonces es… —me acerco a su oído, le doy un mordisquito pequeño en el lóbulo y con voz ronca y sensual le susurro—. Te deseo.

— ¡Mami! —escucho a Edward gruñir mientras me agacho para abrazar a mi princesita de cabellos cobrizos.

—Hola mi amor.

— ¡Mamá! —mi pequeño Ted viene corriendo a darme un abrazo también. Miro a Edward que sonríe como un niño aunque en sus ojos aún puedo ver algo de molestia. ¿Cómo un hombre puede ser tan celoso?

— ¡Llegas tarde! —la pequeña Marisa me regaña. Es igualita a su padre.

—Lo sé, mis amores, pero vuestra tía Alice quería un vestido nuevo.

—Ah, bueno, entonces lo entiendo, ¿y? —Marisa me suelta y me mira ilusionada.

— ¿Y qué, mi vida?

— ¿Dónde está mi vestido?

—No hay duda de que sale a tu familia —le digo a Edward. Él se encoge de hombros y carga a Ted en brazos—. El vestido era para la tía Alice, cariño —le acaricio con dulzura la mejilla pero ella frunce más el ceño.

— ¿Has ido de compras, a por un vestid,o y no me has traído nada?

— ¿Seguro que es mía y no de Alice? —le pregunto a Edward.

—Isabella… —dice en tono de advertencia.

—Vale, vale, nada de bromas. Sí, te he traído algo —busco desesperada en el bolso algo que le pueda dar y que parezca nuevo—. Toma mi cielo.

—Wow… ¡un pintalabios rojo! ¡Gracias mamá! ¡Ya verás cuando Courney me vea con él puesto!

—Eso es sólo para usarlo en casa, cariño —dice Edward con serenidad.

— ¡Pero yo quería ponérmelo para ir mañana al colegio!

—Lo siento pero no voy a ceder —Edward me pasa a Ted que me sonríe de oreja a oreja con su pulgarcito metido en la boca.

— ¡Pero…!

—No hay peros que valgan, Marisa —Edward se cruza de brazos y habla seriamente.

— ¡AGH! ¡Nunca puedo llevar cosas chulas al cole! —Marisa entra echando humo a la casa para luego dar un portazo desde su habitación.

—No hay duda de que es toda tuya —le digo para captar su atención de nuevo.

—Tiene sólo ocho años, ¿qué vamos hacer cuando tenga dieciséis?

—Si no la consistieras en casi todo… —Ted se retuerce entre mis brazos dándome a entender que quiere bajar. Una vez en el suelo, con pequeños pasitos vuelve adentro. Es tan hermoso…

—Es una pena —dice Edward captando mi atención de nuevo.

— ¿El qué?

—El pintalabios, me gustaba…

—No te preocupes, sé donde los guarda.

De repente, el silencio vuelve a nosotros, pero ahora más cargado de electricidad que antes. Los ojos de Edward me recorren con lujuria y, sin pensarlo, lo vuelvo a besar. Me da igual lo que me vaya hacer, me da igual el castigo, solo sé que lo deseo. Ahora.

Le tomo de la mano y le conduzco a nuestra habitación, esa donde cada noche me hace suya, esa donde nos amamos como animales insaciables, esa donde le dije que le amaba y él me correspondió haciéndome la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Cierro la puerta con pestillo y enciendo el reproductor. Me da igual lo que suene, para mí sólo está él.

—No te vas a salvar —me advierte.

—No quiero salvación, quiero mi castigo y lo quiero ahora —sus ojos brillan intensamente al ver cómo me desnudo lentamente para él, tal y como sé que le gusta. Una vez desnuda, Edward se pasea a mi alrededor, acechándome como si fuera su presa. Lo soy. Lo amo.

—Quiero que vayas a esa mesa, te apoyes y me muestres ese precioso y perfecto culo que tienes.

—Sí, señor —hago lo que me dice. Mis sentidos están al 200% y la adrenalina recorre todo mi organismo.

—Te voy a dar diez azotes. Ocho en el trasero y dos en tu precioso coño. Si quieres correrte puedes hacerlo… de momento.

—Sí, señor —Edward se posiciona a mi espalda y noto su erección rozando mi culo. Estoy excitada, mucho. Comienza a masajearme el trasero, mi respiración se vuelve irregular pero cuando con la otra mano me pellica uno de mis pezones, no puedo evitar jadear de placer. Me va a volver loca…

—No sabes lo que me excita que me llames señor —y ahí está, la primera nalgada. Reprimo el reflejo de gritar, más de gusto que de dolor. Me acaricia con adoración la parte donde me ha azotado y, sin previo aviso, me nalguea de nuevo. Jadeo pero no me muevo. Vuelve a azotarme y esta vez gimo de placer—. Aún recuerdo tu cara cuando te propuse esto la primera vez y cómo te sorprendiste al darte cuenta de que te gustaba —nalgada—, y me hiciste muy feliz ese día, ese y todos los días desde entonces —nalgada. Gimo como una perra en celo. Me masajea y así sigue hasta que me da los ocho azotes. Estoy muy caliente, en mi interior se ha comenzado a formar ese remolino de placer que tanto me gusta. Creo que de un simple roce podría correrme—. Lista mi amor.

—Siempre… —azota una vez más en el trasero—. Señor…

—Así me gusta… —y justo en ese instante, me da un leve azote en mi zona más íntima. Gimo fuerte porque el orgasmo ha comenzado y antes de que acabe, me vuelve a azotar haciéndome llegar a lo más alto. La mirada se me nubla, pierdo automáticamente todas las fuerzas que me sostenían agarradas a la mesa. Dios… es tan perfecto…—. Buena chica.

Edward me deja acostada en el suelo de nuestra habitación. Esto no ha acabado, ahora le toca a él disfrutar totalmente de mi cuerpo.

Le oigo pasear por la habitación y sé que va a usar uno de sus juguetes. Hace tiempo que no jugamos de esta forma, más cuando los niños están abajo con Karen.

—Ponte de pie —con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan hago lo que me dice. Su voz es tan sensual cuando me da órdenes—. Agáchate como si estuvieras intentando tocarte la punta de los pies —me inclino hacia delante y me toco los dedos gordos del pie—. Bien, separa las piernas —separo las piernas y puedo verlo detrás de mí, abrochando un palo de sujeción para que no pueda cerrar las piernas. ¡Oh, sí! Esto va a ser duro. Me sonríe con picardía pero dejo de sonreírle cuando veo que me pone una esposa en cada pie—. Sé que va ser un poco incómodo, pero apoya las manos en el suelo sin flexionar las rodillas —sin titubear hago lo que me dice porque confío en él plenamente. Me abrocha los otros extremos de las esposas en las muñecas dejándome así totalmente inmovilizada—. Esta postura se llama "_la sorpresa" _y, aunque ya hemos probado muchas posturas del _kamasutra_, esta es una que llevo tiempo queriendo hacer pero estabas siendo demasiado buena para probarla a mi manera. Quiero que sientas todo lo que voy a hacerte, quiero que abandones tu cuerpo y solo te concentres en lo que sientes. Va a ser muy intenso y puede que algo doloroso para tus piernas, pero valdrá la pena.

Noto como se aleja de mi lado. La habitación se queda en absoluto silencio hasta que las notas de una guitarra empiezan a sonar.

Estoy excitada porque no sé qué va hacerme. Ahora además no puedo escucharlo y me están empezando a doler las piernas. Después de lo que parece un tiempo infinito, veos sus pies debajo de mi cabeza. Está desnudo. Da la vuelta a mi alrededor y se asoma entre mis piernas. Me dedica una de sus sexys sonrisas ladeadas y, sin previo aviso, me introduce dos dedos en mi interior haciéndome gemir por la sorpresa.

—Ahora voy a disfrutar un poco de ti —se sienta debajo de mis piernas pudiendo observar todo de mí. Me siento demasiado expuesta, pero en cuanto veo su gran erección apuntándome, no puedo evitar relamerme los labios. Lo quiero en mi boca, pero no puedo llegar hasta él. Es demasiado frustrante.

Sin más dilación, su boca comienza a jugar de esa manera torturadora que solo él es capaz de hacer. Me vuelve loca y a la vez me hace sufrir porque quiero más, mucho más. Lo quiero dentro de mí. Su lengua surca por toda mi extensión haciéndome gemir una y otra vez. Es demasiado, no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más.

—Ni se te ocurra correrte aún —¡¿por qué para?!

—Edward… —suplico y él me da una nueva cachetada haciendo que casi pierda el poco equilibrio que me queda—. Señor… —recapacito.

—Silencio.

Ya no puedo volver a hablar más porque ha vuelto de nuevo a torturarme, pero esta vez, sus dedos entran y salen de una manera vertiginosa y enloquecedora. No puedo dejar de gemir, el orgasmo está cerca y él lo sabe, pero no me va a dejar que lo disfrute. No, porque este es mi castigo. Justo cuando voy a dejarlo ir, Edward frena de golpe haciéndome gruñir cabreada, pero antes de que pueda darme cuenta, se pone en pie y me penetra por sorpresa haciendo que me corra de una manera desenfrenada. Gimo, fuerte, en este preciso instante solo estoy yo y mi placer recorriendo cada terminación de mi cuerpo. Lo amo.

Cuando mi maravilloso placer ha terminado, me doy cuenta que Edward me está sujetando fuertemente de la cadera para que no caiga hacia delante, así que con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan, vuelvo a equilibrar mi cuerpo sobre el suelo.

Me duelen las piernas y lo brazos, e incluso la sangre está comenzado a subirme a la cabeza, pero nada me importan, ni siquiera que los niños y el servicio nos oiga. Ahora, yo, Isabella Cullen, soy la señora de Edward Cullen, sumisa y ama de este hombre maravilloso.

Una vez estoy recuperada y posicionada, Edward me penetra lentamente, casi con crueldad. Sale y vuelve a entrar. Sigue haciéndolo en ese ritmo endemoniadamente lento, pero ahora, cada vez que sale de mi interior, me estimula el clítoris haciéndome gemir de nuevo. A medida que va cogiendo velocidad, vuelvo a sentir esa señal que me indica que ya estoy cerca, que de nuevo estoy llegando al clímax.

— ¡Edward! —grito cuando siento que uno de sus dedos me ha penetrado analmente. Ahora se mueve a una velocidad de locura y ese maldito dedo me está masturbando el culo. ¡Dios! No puedo más, no puedo, no puedo. Gimo, araño el suelo y me muerdo el labio con fuerza para no dejarme de ir de nuevo, pero justo cuando me da otro azote, lo suelto y pierdo absolutamente todas mis fuerzas. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar a un sueño en el que Edward me abraza con fuerza después de poseerme de esta loca, pero maravillosa manera.

_**Presente.**_

Miro a mi alrededor y puedo ver que aún sigo en nuestra habitación. No tengo ni las esposas ni el separador de las piernas. Estoy metida en nuestra cama y el calor tan asfixiante que siento es porque Edward me tiene totalmente inmovilizada con su abrazo. Sonrío feliz porque es mi hombre, es el hombre al que amo, es el que cada día me saca una sonrisa, es que el que cada día me hace más feliz que el anterior. Lo amo tanto, hemos vivido tantas cosas que no sé qué haría sin él.

Me separo con cuidado para no despertarlo, me giro y lo observo. Es tan perfecto… y es todo mío. Le beso la nariz y me levanto con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Salgo de la habitación y voy al cuarto de mis pequeños.

El cuarto de Marisa está en completa oscuridad, exceptuando la luz que entra por el gran ventanal de su habitación. Duerme plácidamente, me acerco con cuidado y le arropo para que no tenga frío esta noche. La observo cómo respira lentamente. Está en paz, lo que hace que me sienta orgullosa de mí misma por hacer que cada noche ella pueda conciliar un sueño tranquilo. Miro sus pequeñas manitas a un lado de su cara y veo que están manchadas de carmín. Suprimo una risa al ver que la almohada también está manchada. La muy presumida se ha acostado con los labios pintados del labial nuevo. Mi pequeña princesa caprichosa…

Salgo sin hacer ruido y voy a la pequeña habitación de Ted. Duerme tranquilo en esa enorme y ridícula cama que Edward se empeñó en comprar con forma de coche. Abraza fuerte su peluche de dinosaurio llamado _Manchitas_, y todo porque desde pequeño se ha dedicado a ensuciarlo por arrastrarlo por ahí.

Ted tiene su pulgarcito metido en la boca mientras la baba empapa su almohada. Niego con la cabeza divertida porque ha dejado de usar el chupete para sentirse más mayor para sólo cambiarlo por su dedito. Niños…

Lo beso con cuidado y lo arropo también. Salgo de la habitación y voy directa a la cocina a por algo de comer. Hoy ha sido un día largo pero mi apasionado castigo lo ha compensado todo. Saco la leche del frigorífico y me sirvo un gran vaso.

—Sí, definitivamente, todo es perfecto.

Fin.


End file.
